Ode a l'audelà
by plume2pigeon
Summary: Épilogue de l'Ode fugitive. Où l'on apprend ce qu'il advient de Tania et Seely
1. Chapter 1

Genre : surnaturel, science-fiction

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Stargate, son univers, ses décors, ses personnages, son scénario, appartient à la MGM. Soazig Bellegarde alias Solène Travier, Toïemina « Tania » Smith, Alexeï et Adrian Axarell, Yashi Don Wang et Damian Dunham sont mes créations.

Note : je sais que vous avez été déçus de l'issu de la relation Solène/Seely, pour cette raison, je vous donne un premier épilogue, qui, je l'espère, vous aidera à comprendre les raisons de mon choix. En effet, ceux qui se connaissent le mieux, ne sont pas Solène et Seely mais Tania et Seely, puisqu'ils ont eu le temps pour ça. De plus, Solène me semblais trop « vaporeuse » pour donner un équilibre nécessaire à Seely qui en a bien besoin, le pauvre. En fait, ce qui me semble évident ne l'est peut-être pas pour vous, non seulement et essentiellement parce que je ne suis pas une virtuose de l'écrit, mais aussi parce que je connais l'histoire de Solène sur le bout des doigts, or je ne vous en ai fais qu'une courte biographie. Désolée.

Le deuxième paragraphe est écrit sur « Skin » de Rihanna.

Le dernier est sur « Lithium » de Evanescence.

**Ode à l'au-delà**

**Epilogue**

**Tania et Seely**

**Une aventure de chaque instant**

Vaisseau de Todd, quelques jours après l'arrivée officielle de Tania à bord

La jamaïcaine est appuyée de tout son poids sur une rambarde du vaisseau, elle domine de toute sa hauteur le pont situé en-dessous, même si ce n'est pas volontaire. La plupart des wraiths sont réticents à sa présence ici. Ils ont bien conscience que la génothérapie du docteur Keller pourrait leur apporter un avantage non négligeable, leur commandant le leur a bien fat comprendre, mais l'idée qu'un humain, terrien qui plus est, puisse « optimiser » leur vaisseau, non, c'est inacceptable ! La voir ainsi, debout impunément dans leur domaine les insupporte au haut point.

Par contre, du point de vue de Tania, il n'y a rien de très hautain dans sa posture. Lors de son précédent séjour, elle n'avait pas eu à aller aussi loin et certainement pas sans guide. En fait, elle s'est juste perdue et cherche un repère visuel pour revenir sur ces pas. Elle entend des bruits de pas s'arrêter juste derrière elle. Dans un mouvement très souple, elle ramène ses bras le long de son corps et se retourne pour faire face à un wraith.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il, il me semble que vous êtes bien loin de vos quartiers, mais peut-être deviez-vous effectuer une quelconque tâche ? »

La jeune femme penche très légèrement la tête à gauche en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« Oseriez-vous insinuer que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? »

L'officier ne laisse rien paraître mais le temps de silence qui suit prouve bien son étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas…

_Je sais, le coupe-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le pont de l'étage en dessous. Pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour savoir ce que vous pensez. Mais que ce soit bien clair, clame-t-elle bien haut, je ne suis pas là pour vous, ou pour Atlantis. »

Certains wraith, en bas, se sont arrêtés, d'autres la regardent, ces derniers, plus tard, la soutiendront et la protègeront des réfractaires.

« Je suis ici pour le vaisseau, et uniquement pour le vaisseau ! »

En bas, ils reprennent leur travail, le message est plus ou moins passé.

« Par contre, ajoute-t-elle plus bas à l'attention de l'officier en face d'elle, vous avez raison, je me suis perdue. »

La jamaïcaine sourit. L'officier lui rend son sourire, et l'invite à le suivre par un geste de la main.

Dans les couloirs vers les quartiers de la jeune femme, le wraith pose une question à la jeune femme.

« Vous mentez, n'est-ce-pas ? Quand vous dites que vous n'êtes là que pour le vaisseau.

_Un peu, mais si je n'assure pas ma place ici, même si c'est temporaire, je risque ma vie.

_Je comprend. »

Tania tourne brusquement sa tête vers lui.

« Ca y est je me souviens ! Vous aidiez à la réparation de certains systèmes critiques ?

_Oui, répond-t-il après un instant de silence.

_Désolée, je suis pas vraiment physionomiste.

_Ce n'est pas grave.

_Je vous ai reconnu parce-que vous dites souvent « je comprend ».

_Je n'avais jamais fait attention. »

Tania a un petit rire puis reporte son attention droit devant elle.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? demande-t-il.

_C'est déjà une question. Mais allez-y.

_Il semble que vous soyez, il hésite un peu, proche du commandant en second. »

A son tour, Tania hésite ;

« Il m'a crue, quand j'ai dit que je percevais l'esprit du vaisseau. Et puis, il veut protéger son foyer, comme nous.

_Vous ?

_Nous sommes les gardiens, les gardiens de notre foyer. Fenua comme disent les tahitiens. Notre île, notre maison, nous en sommes les sages, les conseillers, encore faut-il qu'on nous écoute. »

Le wraith commence à comprendre la démarche de la jeune femme, et aussi de son commandant. Protéger le vaisseau amiral de la flotte wraith qui est la plus à même d'accepter la génothérapie, c'est protéger toute la galaxie, le foyer des humains.

« Alors, je vous écouterais. »

Tania se retourne vers lui, surprise. Il sourit. La jamaïcaine sourit aussi, elle a gagné un allié.

Tania, dans la salle du générateur, semble plongée dans ses pensées, ce qui est plus ou moins le cas. Elle converse avec l'esprit de l'humain qui est à l'origine du vaisseau.

Il la voit de dos, et comme d'habitude, il est hypnotisé par ses tresses qui semblent se balancer même ici où il n'y a pas la moindre parcelle de vent. Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de le réaliser, il se retrouve à un mètre à peine de la jamaïcaine. Lui qui voulait juste prendre connaissance de l'évolution des réparations le voilà à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, s'apprêtant à lever la main pour… quoi ? Il ne le sait pas mais il ne se pose déjà plus la question.

Brusquement, Tania se retourne pour faire face à Seely. Ce dernier est alors sorti de sa rêverie, il regarde les yeux de la jeune femme cherchant à savoir si elle a perçu son trouble, oubliant même qu'il pourrait lire dans son esprit pour le savoir. Heureusement qu'elle s'est retourné avant qu'il ne lève la main.

« C'est bizarre, dit-elle en souriant. »

L'officier en second se sent débusqué, mais son sentiment passe bien vite.

_Pendant un instant, continue Tania en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête, j'ai cru que vous étiez plus grand que moi. »

Elle baisse son bras. Pour la première fois, le wraith réalise que tous deux font exactement la même taille.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

_Où en sont les réparations ? Demande Seely le plus calmement possible. »

Il entend à peine ce que lui répond Tania, de toute façon il ne le retient pas. Il la voit faire le tour du générateur mais n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur elle. Une seule pensée l'obsède ; pourquoi a-t-il voulu la toucher ?

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Seely se sent moins troublé. Il se dirige vers ses appartements afin de prendre du repos. Il entend quelqu'un marcher derrière lui. En effet Tania avance vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

« Comme je ne peux pas directement informer le commandant, je vous le dit à vous : j'ai fini. »

Le wraith la regarde, dubitatif, si vite ? Il pensait que cela prendrait plus d'un an. Il reprend sa marche machinalement, elle lui emboite le pas, et il demande :

« Vous en êtes certaine ?

_Absolument, et je ne suis pas la seule. Vos mécaniciens et, surtout, le vaisseau lui-même sont de cet avis.

_Je vois. »

Il ouvre la porte et entre sans réfléchir, il se demande comment il va annoncer ça à son commandant. Retourner sur Atlantis aussi tôt risque de le déranger.

« C'est la bague de freedom ! S'exclame la jeune femme. »

Elle était restée sur le pas, mais en voyant le bijou elle est entrée. Il ne pense même pas à l'en empêcher. En fait il se demande bien de quoi elle parle. L'anneau qu'il a pris à Solène, il l'a toujours sur lui, il ne l'enlève que rarement -quoique plus souvent ces derniers temps. Malgré tout, elle a raison, l'anneau et la chaîne son posés sur un meuble à côté d'une boîte en bois ouvragé. Il n'en revient pas ! Il s'approche et l'effleure du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien là et non pas autour de son cou.

« Je ne l'ai pas remis ? Murmure-t-il. Je l'ai enlevé et je ne l'ai pas remis… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais Tania l'a entendu.

« Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. »

La jamaïcaine pose doucement une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Alors, vous avez fait votre deuil.

_Sans doute, souffle-t-il. »

Ils restent comme ça un moment avant qu'ils ne réalisent la promiscuité dans laquelle ils sont.

La jeune femme fait glisser sa main vers elle et demande en s'éloignant :

« Vous ferez passer le message à votre commandant pour moi ? S'il vous plait ! »

En la voyant disparaître au fond du couloir, Seely se dit qu'il a peut-être fait le deuil de sa relation avec Solène, par contre son trouble par rapport à la jamaïcaine n'est pas vraiment passé, voire, pas du tout. Il a juste appris, petit à petit, à vivre avec. Il aimerait bien mettre les choses au clair, seulement, il semble y avoir encore quelque chose qui, dans son esprit, l'en empêche. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il se sentira mieux.

Quelques jours après l'annonce à Seely de la fin des réparations, Todd le convoque. L'officier est arrivé il y a quelques minutes déjà, il attend patiemment, debout sans bouger, que son commandant s'intéresse à lui. Todd, quant à lui, est très occupé par les données qui défilent sur les écrans devant lui, il passe de l'un à l'autre sans crier gare et semble tout revérifier sur son propre écran portatif.

L'officier en second, lui, ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, il n'a pas de rapport à faire, du moins pas encore, alors il doit sûrement s'agir de remontrances. Le commandant a certainement remarqué le trouble que Seely ressent vis-à-vis de Tania, et il veut sûrement le rappeler à l'ordre, voire pire… Il le regarde aller et venir devant lui, semblant ne toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Finalement, Todd s'arrache à ses devoirs de commandant d'une des plus grandes flottes wraith et plante ses yeux dans les siens ;

« Si je vous ai convoqué ici, dit-il en guise de préambule, c'est pour une raison d'une importance capitale. »

Seely lèverait les yeux au ciel s'il n'était pas un wraith. Une importance capitale, tout de même, sauf si quelqu'un a informé les autres ruches, ou une Reine !

« En effet, poursuit l'autre, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous nous sommes récemment battus contre une ruche. La Reine de ce vaisseau c'est malheureusement échappée par la porte des étoiles, mais la ruche est désormais en notre possession. »

Et voilà ! La Reine l'a appris et la flotte est maintenant devenu la risée de tous les wraith, et, par conséquent, le commandant. Seely commence à espérer vivement que le châtiment ne soit pas trop douloureux, et surtout que la sentence tombe vite !

« A présent, nous avons une ruche de trop, dit Todd avant de marquer une pause. »

Cette pause laisse le temps à Seely de réaliser ; « Mais quel rapport avec Tania ? »

« Je compte envoyer des lieutenants sur ce vaisseau pour le remettre en état, et puisque miss Smith en a terminé avec ce vaisseau, je compte l'y envoyer aussi. »

Seely ne comprend plus, mais que veut donc son commandant ?

« Il me faut quelqu'un digne de confiance pour diriger mes troupes là-bas. Vous partez dès que possible. »

L'officier en second tombe des nues.

« Mon commandant, je n'ai pas bien compris, s'excuse Seely.

_Alors, je vais être plus clair, reprend Todd sans lâcher son second des yeux, vous partez pour le vaisseau nouvellement acquis dans quelques jours, avec le quart des troupes présentes ici et miss Smith. »

Le second réalise enfin la portée des mots de son comandant.

« A vos ordres ! »

Todd semble acquiescer brièvement, mais ça aurait pu être un rêve, et se retourne pour reprendre son travail. Seely décide alors que c'est le bon moment pour s'en aller. Alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, Todd l'interpelle ;

« Pour ce qui est de votre 'penchant ' pour miss Smith, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais. Evidemment, si j'apprend que votre relation met en péril notre flotte, nos recherches, ou encore, nos contacts avec Atlantis, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'y mettre un terme. »

Seely se relâche. Passé la porte il réalise qu'un poids s'en est allé loin de son esprit. Et surtout, le commandant a dit qu'il était « quelqu'un digne de confiance ».

Quelques heures après cette entrevue, Seely va voir Tania pour qu'elle se prépare à son départ. Il la croise dans un couloir désert.

« … donc vous partez avec nous dans quelques jours. »

La jeune femme le regarde droit dans les yeux. Seely a l'impression qu'elle voit en elle, ce qui est peut-être le cas, mais étrangement ça ne le dérange pas, ou plus.

« Alors en fait, répond Tania en regardant toujours au plus profond des yeux du wraith, vous voulez dire qu'on a la bénédiction de Todd ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il tombe des nues. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça, mais en fait elle a raison.

« Alors c'est pour ça, souffle-t-il, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires. Notre relation est permise par le commandant.

_Notre relation ? Fait Tania surprise. C'est la première fois que vous évoquer un 'nous'.

_Eh bien, commence-t-il tout en cherchant ses mots, il semble que j'y pense depuis quelques temps déjà.

_Oui, je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était l'avis de Todd qui vous empêchait de l'accepter. Ah, mais j'en suis ravie, s'empresse d'ajouter en sentant Seely se refermer. »

Tania fait un sourire éclatant pour étayer ses propos. Alors Seely lui rend son sourire et il la prend dans ses bras…

Vaisseau de Seely, un an après les derniers évènements relatés

Pour le première fois depuis un an, Tania sors seul de ses appartements pour se rendre auprès du générateur. D'habitude, elle se débrouille toujours pour être accompagnée par quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, des fois même, il s'agit de membres d'Atlantis venus vérifier son état et, par la même occasion, l'avancée des recherches sur la génothérapie du docteur Keller.

La jamaïcaine est à l'aise ici, mais elle sait très bien que tous les wraith ici sont affamés et qu'une grande partie d'entre eux n'attend que le bon moment pour se nourrir d'elle. Pour éviter ces idées noires, Tania pense à ses amis sur Terre. Elle sait que Yashi a eu quelques soucis, mais rien d'insurmontable pour elle puisqu'elle est revenue. Damian a trouvé un travail, dans le social, il est clean maintenant. Solène prépare son propre mariage, d'ailleurs son esprit semble n'être fait que de rires depuis quelques temps. Axel s'occupe de son père et de Yashi, qui depuis son retour ne tient plus en place. Tania songe aussi que dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire de la morte de ses parents…

Voilà le retour des idées noires, se dit-elle. Elle secoue la tête pour l'aider à chasser tout ça et se concentre sur son objectif : aller au générateur. Elle avance de sa démarche assurée, regardant droit devant elle, comme si rien ne pouvait la troubler ou la détourner de son but. Plus vite qu'elle ne le pense, elle se retrouve dans un secteur du vaisseau toujours fréquenté. En effet, tout près d'ici il y a les laboratoires. Au bout de quelques mètres elle réalise que le silence qui l'entoure est pesant, presque consistant. Elle se retourne et constate que tous les wraith se sont retournés vers elle. Certains affichent un sourire carnassier, d'autres, plus rares, semble guetter la moindre attaque à son encontre pour la stopper. Tania a à peine le temps de dire :

« Well… »

Voilà déjà la moitié d'entre eux qui se jettent sur elle, comme si ce simple mot avait été un signal. Les wraith qui guettaient cette attaque s'interposent et ceux qui restent attendent de connaître l'issu du combat pour décider de ce qu'ils vont faire.

Tous ont sorti leurs armes, la scène semble figée.

« Poussez-vous de là, lance l'un des wraith affichant un sourire meurtrier à ceux qui protègent la jeune femme.

_Et que pensez-vous retirer d'elle aussi nombreux que vous êtes ? Quelques fugaces années de vie peut-être ? Rétorque l'un des protecteurs de Tania. »

Les attaquants se regardent les uns les autres, les flammes dans yeux étant passées de Tania aux autres membres d'équipage. Le dernier à avoir parlé reprend :

« Mais regardez-vous ! Regardez-nous, voyez ce que la faim a fait de nous ! Nous sommes prêts à nous battre entre nous pour un seul être humain qui ne nous apporterait que peu de bien ! Nous avons vaincus les anciens avec gloire pour finir dans une vulgaire guerre civile ? Il y a une alternative à tout ça !

_Ah oui ? Tu parle de cette chose créée par les humains d'Atlantis ?

_Cette chose peut nous permettre de retrouver notre gloire à nouveau, et aussi notre indépendance vis-à-vis des humains ! Nous pourrions cesser nos hibernations et reprendre des recherches plus importantes que nous avons cessé il y a bien longtemps !

_Tu parle avec justesse, mais tu oublies aussi une chose, ce qui nous manque ce sont les réserves de nourriture, et tout ce qu'il nous manque pour les obtenir, Atlantis le détient. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons vaincu les anciens, et par le passé nous avons été capable de nous rendre sur cette cité et de leur voler des informations capitales, nous pourrions le refaire ! Ensembles ! »

Les protecteur de Tania semblent troublés. L'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, voire même plutôt tentante. La Terre, aller sur Atlantis et voler ses coordonnées, ou encore voler les codes nécessaires à l'amélioration des hyper-propulseurs, quelle idée séduisante.

« Allez, dit l'opposant en lui tendant la main gauche, cela ne te tente pas, de pouvoir continuer à profiter de ce don que nous avons reçu ? Ne te souviens-tu pas à quel point c'est plaisant de sentir la vie affluer dans tes veines ? Ne voudrait-tu pas rester le prédateur, le plus fort, celui qui effraie tous les autres êtres vivants ? »

Cette phrase a presque convaincu l'autre. Ce que personne n'a remarqué c'est que Tania a fermé les yeux et légèrement écarté ses bras, paumes vers m'extérieur. Dès l'instant où elle commence à parler, tous cessent de parler ou de réfléchir. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, mais ils l'entendent tous, ils l'écoutent et ils réalisent qu'elle n'est pas une _simple_ humaine comme ils le pensaient, mais qu'elle est complètement, entièrement _humaine, _la définition même qu'ils donnent d'eux.

« Combien y avait-il de chances pour que l'univers devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Combien y avait-il de chances pour que toutes ces races, nos races, voient le jour ? Et combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'elles évoluent et deviennent ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui ? Ou qu'elles se rencontrent ? Combien encore, y avait-il de chances pour que chacun d'entre nous soit là aujourd'hui, capable de décider si il va se battre pour que tout reste tel que ça a toujours été, ou pour que les choses évoluent ? Du fait de votre longévité, votre évolution est beaucoup plus lente que la notre, qui sait ? Peut-être que le manque de nourriture humaine aurait conduit les génération future à ne plus se nourrir d'eux. Peut-être que cet avenir mènera à votre fin, peut-être que non, mais changer de galaxie ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, le problème que vous rencontrez ici reviendrait. Quand l'expédition est arrivée vous n'aviez déjà plus assez de nourriture c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes lancés à la poursuite de la Terre sans préparation. Le problème reviendrait, les humains ne voudraient pas élever des enfants dans la peur, et les populations ne cesseraient de décroitre. »

Tania, toujours les yeux fermés, laisse flotter un silence, pour leur laisser le temps de répondre, mais rien ne vient.

« De plus,… »

Elle ouvre les yeux et tous sont bluffés par ce qu'ils voient.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, notre évolution est plus rapide que la votre. Une part d'entre nous peut voir le temps. »

Dans les yeux de Tania semblent danser des lumières. Ces dernières semblent si vieilles et pourtant elle n'ont pas l'air d'être affectées par le temps. C'est comme si elle venaient elles-mêmes du temps !

« Nous sommes les Gardiens, dit-elle plus fort, avec autorité, nous protégeons notre foyer, notre avenir ! Ou qu'il soit, quel qu'il soit ! Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous, vous êtes contre nous. Je protègerait mon foyer même si vous devez tous être contre moi ! »

La lumière dans les yeux de Tania semblent embraser toute la salle, mais en fait seuls les esprits sont touchés. Tous voient défiler sous leurs yeux l'avenir auquel ils veulent participer, tel qu'il serait. Ils voient les guerres, les morts, mais aussi, pour ceux qui croient en l'avenir que Todd conçoit, une paix, certes lointaine, mais durable et, surtout, l'indépendance totale. Beaucoup d'opposants se retournent pour affronter ceux qui n'ont pas changé d'avis.

« Vous pouvez me considérer comme vous voulez, dit la jamaïcaine, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas la seule concernée. »

Le leader des opposants lui lance un regard dédaigneux et s'en retourne à ses occupations, entrainant les autres avec lui.

Tania les voyant s'en aller, incline la tête vers le leader de ses protecteurs en signe de reconnaissance, et s'en va vers son objectif premier ; le générateur.

Planète humaine, cinq ans après l'arrivée de Tania sur le nouveau vaisseau

« Je comprend pourquoi je suis là, mais je préfèrerais vraiment rester sur notre Fenua. »

Tania et une délégation de quatre wraith, dont le premier mécanicien ( celui qui a guidé Tania à travers le vaisseau de Todd ) sont réunis dans un vaisseau de reconnaissance. Ils se dirigent vers une planète humaine afin d'y entamer des négociations.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut mettre au clair certains points ; la génothérapie du docteur Keller a fait ses preuves et les premiers vaisseaux traités ont besoins de nourriture. Dans un soucis de sécurité, c'est-à-dire, pour éviter que les humains ne s'attaquent aux délégations, les wraith envoyés ne viennent pas de vaisseaux traités.

« Que signifie Fenua ? Demande le premier mécanicien.

_Depuis quatre ans que j'utilise ce terme pour nommer le vaisseau, vous n'avez toujours pas posé la question ?

_Je n'avais pas fait attention.

_Ça signifie foyer. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de connaître le vrai nom du vaisseau, ce qui est normal, je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres, je lui en ai donné un. Et puis ça aide Sheppard à savoir où je suis.

_Vous n'avez pas trouvé l'esprit de l'humain à l'origine du vaisseau ?

_Il semble que cet humain n'ai pas l'esprit aussi développé que le notre. J'imagine pas la torture que ça doit être, si tant est qu'il soit encore là.

_Alors, vous le cherchez quand même ?

_Bien sûr ! »

Le pilote informe que le vaisseau est entré en basse atmosphère.

Le vaisseau s'est posé dans la forêt avoisinant le village où a lieu le rendez-vous.

« Le village a été déserté, dit le pilote, comme une évidence.

_J'imagine qu'ils ne veulent pas que l'on en sélectionne quelques-uns, répond le mécanicien.

_Logique, murmure Tania. »

Soudain, des villageois apparaissent, quatre, tous armés de fusils Geniis. Quand la délégation de Todd arrive à leur niveau, un des hommes se présente ;

« Je suis Hygar, le chef de notre peuple. Je serait votre interlocuteur principal. Suivez-nous jusqu'au village. »

Sans plus de discussion, la délégation suit ses hôtes jusqu'au lieu dit. Comme prédit par le pilote, le village à été abandonné. Des draps ont été tendus sur la place centrale par des piquets pour protéger du soleil ou de la pluie, dessous, des tables et des chaises ont été installées. Il est évident que c'est là que les négociations vont se tenir.

Tous s'installent, d'un côté les humains, de l'autre les wraith et Tania.

« Bien que le fait que vous ayez pris contact nous ai surpris, commence Hygar, et encore plus votre message, nous avons accepté cette entrevue. Nous savons de sources sûres que ce projet de changer votre mode d'alimentation n'est pas un mensonge et nous savons aussi que vous avez déjà contacté d'autres peuples pour obtenir une part de leurs récoltes et qu'elles ont refusé.

_Ces villages n'ont reçu aucune représailles, ajoute le chef des négociations wraith. »

Tania pousse un soupir désapprobateur, mais Hygar lui dit :

« Non, il a raison, ce point est important, vous auriez pu raser ce village, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Cependant nous sommes tombés en accord sur le fait que d'un point de vue ou d'un autre vous avez besoin de ces villages.

_Plus pour longtemps, nous l'espérons, répond le wraith. »

Un autre homme prend la parole, en lançant un regard insistant à la jamaïcaine ;

« Je trouve cela encore plus surprenant que vous veniez ici accompagnés d'une humaine.

_Nous avons pensé qu'elle pourrait servir d'intermédiaire. »

Toute la délégation humaine observe la jeune femme, qui soutien leur regard.

« C'est une bonne idée, répond l'un d'entre eux.

_Bien, dit Hygar, avant de négocier, nous aimerions en apprendre plus sur cette génothérapie qui pourrait, à long terme, nous apporter la paix.

_Mais certainement, répond le wraith. Nous n'oublions pas que si ce projet abouti, nous n'aurions plus besoin de vous surveiller et de supprimer toute trace de technologie pouvant menacer la notre.

_Ou vous pourriez profiter de votre puissance pour nous réduire à l'esclavage, lance l'un des humains.

_Très juste, répond Tania, mais maintenant qu'Atlantis peut elle-même créer ses E2PZ, je ne pense pas que les wraith se lanceraient dans quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

Tous la regardent.

« Ils peuvent faire ça ? Demande le premier mécanicien. »

Tania hoche la tête.

« Dans ce cas, souffle Hygar, on ne peut pas évoluer sans prendre de risques, alors je propose que nous commencions ces négociations… »

Une vague d'approbation parcours la salle.

Près de quatre heures plus tard, les négociations sont terminées. Les wraiths ont pu obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, les humains sont un petit peu rassurés. Les récoltes s'effectueront sur une planète neutre, désertée, à intervalles réguliers, en présence de Tania, et selon les surplus obtenus. De l'avis général, tout s'est bien déroulé, et même plutôt très bien. Les wraiths sont satisfaits.

Ces derniers sont sur le chemin du retour, plus proches du village que du vaisseau, quand des bruits se font entendre. Tous les wraiths se sont mis en position, ils sont venus sans armes, mais le vaisseau ruche est toujours en orbite, au moindre signal d'alerte, un dart vient les récupérer.

Justement l'alerte est sur le point d'être donnée. Huit hommes sont sortis des broussailles, ils sont tous armés et menacent les wraiths. Tania est au centre du cercle formés par eux. Elle entend l'esprit du premier mécanicien lui demander de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle comptait faire, en fait.

« Il est hors de question que notre peuple ait quelque chose à voir avec vous ! Lance l'un des hommes.

_Et certainement pas après toutes les victimes que vous avez faites ! Lance encore une femme. »

L'un des hommes tire vers un wraith juste devant Tania. C'est à ce moment que Hygar apparaît derrière lui et qu'il dirige l'arme en l'air. La balle évite le wraith et se loge juste sous la clavicule de la jamaïcaine. Cette dernière a juste le temps de voir sa blessure et de lever les yeux au ciel, priant pour que Seely et Solène la pardonnent, un flash de lumière est passé.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le dart est arrivé à temps, l'opération sera longue et difficile, mais elle reviendra, au plus grand soulagement de Seely.

Vaisseau de Seely, deux semaines après l'attaque

« Les hommes qui vous ont attaqués ont été arrêtés par d'autres villageois, ils auront un procès selon leurs lois, mais j'imagine qu'ils seront acquittés. Atlantis est passé vous voir il y a deux heures, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez. »

Seely est assis sur une chaise au chevet de Tania, qui n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Il vient tous les jours pour lui parler, en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

« Yashi et Solène vous invitent à fêter la naissance de leurs enfants respectifs.

_Oui je sais, souffle la jamaïcaine. »

Seely n'en revient pas, c'est à peine si elle a ouvert les yeux.

« Je croyais que vous dormiez. »

Dans un effort considérable, elle répond :

« Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures, mais comme il y avait personne je me suis rendormie.

_Comment savez-vous…

_J'ai déjà du mal à respirer, alors, s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas parler. »

Le wraith acquiesce.

« Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez réveillée. »

Tania cligne des yeux pour signifier qu'elle a comprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seely se lève en disant ;

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à passer la porte, Tania, avant de s'endormir, laisse un murmure presque inaudible ;

« I love you. »

Seely en reste tétanisé. Et profondément heureux.

Vaisseau de Seely, deux ans après l'attaque sur Tania

A présent, la jamaïcaine se porte très bien, la cicatrice n'est visible que si l'on sait déjà qu'elle est là. Elle et Seely entretiennent une relation plus ou moins affichée, selon ceux qui regardent et les circonstances. Ils font attention, et même si cela a été très mal vu, autant par les humains que par les wraith, ils n'ont pour l'instant rien fait qui soit en dehors des limites. Et ils sont heureux.

Aujourd'hui, Tania se regarde attentivement dans un miroir, dans ses appartements, elle a vu quelque chose qui, contrairement à la plupart des gens, lui fait énormément plaisir. Juste au coin de ses yeux, quelques millimètres de peau restent plissés même si elle ne sourit pas, elle joue avec depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, et elle ne s'en lasse pas.

Le commandant du vaisseau entre et la voit assise devant son miroir à faire des grimaces, comme quelques rares fois, et ce pendant un très court instant, Seely se demande alors pourquoi il tient tant à vivre avec elle. Mais l'idée a à peine le temps d'apparaître qu'elle disparaît déjà. Il s'approche d'elle et regarde le reflet de la jeune femme par dessus son épaule. Il n'a pas besoin de lire dans son esprit, il la connaît par cœur, il repère tout de suite ce qui plait tant à la jamaïcaine.

« Tu crois qu'elle va rester combien de temps ? Demande-t-elle. »

Le wraith en a une vague idée, et c'est bien ça qui l'effraie. Pour éviter la question il lui dit :

« Mais je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle reste longtemps si tu veux.

_Toute seule ? Mais elle va s'ennuyer ! »

Seely la regarde alors qu'elle n'a pas détourné son regard du miroir. Sur le reflet, elle voit la peur dans les yeux de Seely. Elle se retourne et lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'en veux pas du don de vie. »

Il s'apprête à répliquer, mais elle l'en empêche ;

« Je suis née avec un durée de vie plus courte que la tienne, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être.

_Ce n'est pas une obligation, sinon on aurait pas eu le pouvoir de rallonger vos vies.

_Ok, je me suis mal exprimée, au temps pour moi. Je parle pas de destin ou de quoi que ce soit, j'y crois pas t'façons. »

Elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes puis reprend :

« Je crois en ce que je vois, et je crois que ce que je vois découle des choix que nous avons fait. Je me connais assez pour savoir que même sans connaître l'avenir je n'aurais jamais voulu d'une vie éternelle. Je ne suis là que pour participer à un fragment de l'histoire, vivre plus ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai le choix de vivre comme moi-même ou comme toi, et je décide de vivre en tant que moi. Même si pour toi ce ne sera pas facile, même si tu vas m'en vouloir, mon choix est fait de puis longtemps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Il acquiesce, même si ça lui coute.

« Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir l'affronter si tôt. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et prend sa main dans la sienne :

« Ce n'est pas vivre ensemble le plus possible qui m'intéresse, mais que tout ces moments soient pleinement heureux. Je connais l'histoire de Pégase en entier, et je sais que tu as encore beaucoup à faire, tout comme Atlantis et Todd et l'humanité d'ici, mais je sais aussi que mon rôle dans l'histoire est terminé et qu'à présent j'ai la vie dont je rêve depuis toute petite. »

Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Leur pensée est commune si bien que l'on ne pourrait savoir lequel à dit :

« I love you. »

Voie Lactée, Terre, Jamaïque, plusieurs décennies après les derniers événements relatés

Le ciel est bleu, comme dans les souvenirs de Tania, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue sur son île, c'était à l'enterrement de ces parents, avant de rencontrer Seely, avant même que Soazig ne le rencontre. Il reçu l'autorisation de venir, même si ça a été dur à obtenir. Comme s'il s'agissait d'anciens réflexes, il s'est habillé et maquillé de façon à ressembler à un humain, à tel point que Tania le voit tel qu'il était la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, cet instant fugitif, mais pourtant magique. Elle porte lourdement une main à ses lèvres, elle voit sa tristesse, elle lui sourit, elle est heureuse, elle l'a été, elle a eu une vie plus belle que celle qu'elle espérait.

Dans un jardin privé, toute sa famille à été réunie, on pourrait croire que le moitié de la Jamaïque est là. Il y a aussi sa famille de cœur, Soazig, et sa propre petite famille, Yashi accompagnée par son fils, malheureusement son époux n'a pas pu venir, Damian, qui fait la messe, tous ceux-là ont bien vieilli pense-t-elle, mais c'est ainsi lui répondent-ils silencieusement. Ils affichent tous un sourire serein. Ils sentent son état d'esprit. Sa félicité.

Oui elle a atteint la félicité, tout son chemin l'a mené là, à être étendue sur ce lit de fleurs dans ce jardin sur son île, sa maison, son paradis. Elle va mourir au paradis. Elle est heureuse, plus que jamais, mais il lui semble que quelque chose manque, quelque chose d'important. Si sa mère avait été là elle lui aurait demandé. A peine l'a-t-elle pensé qu'une idée lui est soufflée, par sa mère présente, freedom. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil rapide juste le temps de lui signifier qu'elle a compris.

Elle ramène sa main sur son buste. Le silence déjà présent se fait encore plus sentir, cependant il n'est pas pesant. Il semble que même les plantes se soient arrêtés de pousser pour écouter ce dernier message. Même si ceux du fond n'entendent pas ce qu'elle dit, tous ressentent la solennité Seely semble sur le point de craquer lorsque Tania lui adresse ses tous derniers mots.

« Seely, je t'aime, plus encore qu'au premier jour de notre amour. J'ai appris à t'aimer, j'ai appris à vivre dans ton monde, et mon amour pour toi n'a fait que grandir. Je t'aime comme le vent dans les cheveux une journée d'été, comme le soleil filtrant à travers les vitres d'un chalet de montagne, comme le sel. Tu es celui qui a apporté consistance à ma vie, sans toi je n'aurait été que moi, avec toi j'ai été quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter, quelqu'un qui peut partager. Oh mon amour, Seely, je t'aime comme le sel. »

Et elle ferme les yeux dans dernier sourire.

Dans ses derniers souffles de vie, Tania a ressemblé à un ange. Sa félicité à atteint toute l'assemblée et tout ceux qui évoqueront cet instant parleront de l'irrésistible envie qu'ils avaient de la voir avec des ailes, tandis que ceux qui voient plus loin, ont vu les ailes de Tania, son âme telle une robe de lumière s'échapper de son corps et disparaître loin à l'horizon. Ces gens-là savent que Toïemina Tania Smith a voulu que tout le monde soit habité par sa félicité, digne d'un ange. Aujourd'hui, un ange est mort au Paradis.

Seely ferme les yeux et penche la tête en avant. Il n'a même pas la force de crier sa peine, il l'a déjà tellement fait. Ses larmes tombent sur le visage de sa bien-aimée…


	2. Ce que je sais

Genre ; science-fiction

Raiting ; K

Disclaimer ; vous connaissez la chanson, quoi…

Note navrée pour le retard, mon ordi a rendu l'âme, et j'avais paumé la clé usb où j'avais sauvegardé le texte…

**Ode à l'au-delà**

**Epilogue**

**Solène**

**Ce que je sais**

Terre, Washington, terrasse d'un café

Le ciel est clair, le soleil est haut et chaud pour cette fin d'automne. Soazig se prélasse, assise les jambes tendues, elle est ravie.

Un homme avance d'une démarche militaire, blouson de cuir, lunette opaques, il passe devant les tables du café en les regardant une par une avant de laisser tomber ses yeux sur Soazig. Cette dernière sourit, amusée, quand il la regarde par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Alors, mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix grave et d'un ton séducteur, on attend quelqu'un ?

_Vous vous la jouez John Sheppard, Major ? Répond la française en pouffant.

_Je ne sais pas comment il fait, dit Lorne en reprenant sa voix habituelle et en s'asseyant. Il lui suffit d'apparaître en public et toutes les filles lui courent après.

_Il a un tout petit peu plus de prestance que vous. Mais ça ne se joue pas à grand chose, regardez, il n'est pas là et toutes les filles vous regardent, pas seulement les filles d'ailleurs. »

Le major lance un coup d'œil circulaire tandis que l'autre poursuit ;

« Ils voudraient me lancer leur cafés à la figure !

_Oh, mais je ne les laisserait pas faire, plaisante-t-il en gonflant ses pectoraux.

_Ne dites pas ça, répond Solène sur le même ton, ils vont vouloir me lancer le sucre en plus. »

Les deux éclatent de rire alors que tout le monde les regarde comme s'ils étaient habillés en père noël.

Ils reprennent leur sérieux et le militaire demande :

« Comment allez-vous ? Cela doit bien faire deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

_Oh, eh bien, j'ai pu reprendre ma vie, un peu difficilement, il faut retrouver ses marques, mais globalement, ça va.

_J'imagine qu'en retrouvant votre nom vous avez pu récupérer vos biens et votre place.

_Oui. Ma famille m'a sauté dessus, mes amis aussi, ils ont fêté mon retour. J'ai vendu mon appart, que mes amis avaient continué à payer, et j'en ai trouvé un à Philadelphie avec mon compagnon.

_C'est très bien tout ça, j'en suis ravi pour vous. Mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez quelqu'un.

_Un médecin, il avait été réquisitionné par le parrain qui m'a protégée, maintenant il travaille à l'ONU, comme moi en fait.

_Alors vous avez accepté l'emploi finalement.

_Il faut bien, je ne peux pas vivre de mes œuvres.

_Pourtant elle doivent avoir du succès maintenant. »

Soazig rit doucement puis fixe sont regard dans le ciel.

« Oui, c'est vrai, les journalistes, soupire-t-elle. Tout ce qui les intéressent c'est ma version des faits, savoir où j'étais.

_Comme tout le monde. »

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis lui répond très sérieusement.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je vous direz ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pas maintenant. Oui je pense qu'un jour le monde connaitra mon épopée, jusqu'à mon arrivée dans l'expédition, bien entendu, mais pas tout de suite. Aujourd'hui je dois m'occuper de ma vie, de mon avenir, de moi. J'ai donné jusqu'à mon nom pour cette planète, mais je ne suis pas le messie, finit-elle dans un sourire.

_Non, vous vous êtes comme Sheppard, vous faites ce qui vous semble juste. Sans tuer.

_Euh, ouais, c'est pas mon truc ça. »

Les deux éclatent de rire.

« Enfin, tout va bien pour vous, c'est l'essentiel, résume le major en se reprenant.

_Merci, dit-elle. Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Tania ?

_Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez besoin qu'on vous le dise, avec votre capacité, finit-il en pointant sa tempe du doigt.

_Oh, fait-elle en prenant un air faussement hautain, c'est juste pour engager la conversation. »

Encore une fois, les deux rigolent.

« Sérieusement, répond Lorne, elle va bien aux dernières nouvelles, elle est sur le vaisseau de Todd et les réparations vont bon train. Mais très franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit elle qui y reste. Si l'on m'avait posé la question, j'aurais plutôt misé sur vous.

_C'est parce qu'il vos manque des éléments.

_Des éléments ?

_Oui, comme par exemple, ce qu'ils ont vécu sur le vaisseau avant qu'elle n'arrive sur Atlantis. Et aussi… »

Elle soupire. Lorne décide de lui tirer les vers du nez :

« Et aussi quoi ?

_C'est un peu dur à concevoir, même pour les nôtres.

_Mais quoi ? »

Soazig plante ses yeux dans ceux du militaire.

« Tania s'est vue mourir quand elle avait six ans. C'est la première vision qu'elle ait eu.

_Ah ouais, dur à croire. Vous pensez que c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas un futur possible?

_J'ai vu Adrian mourir deux fois, la première avant qu'il ne meure vraiment, alors, je crois en ce qu'elle a vu. Sans oublier, bien entendu, qu'elle bien plus douée que moi.

_Vraiment ? lui demande Lorne avec ironie.

_Oh, ça va, laissez-moi, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, répond-elle en s'affalant, dépitée, sur son siège. »

Il y a quelques instants de flottement pendant lesquels un groupe d'adolescent investi les lieux bruyamment. L'un des employés leur fait comprendre qu'ils ont tout intérêt à se taire tandis que Lorne se demande si Soazig est sérieuse ou si elle pensait à autre chose en disant cela. La jeune femme soupire et reprend :

« En fait, je me rend compte que ma vie va être très calme et je n'y suis plus habituée. Je m'occupe toujours de tout le monde, c'est instinctif, alors là, juste moi et mes proches d'un coup, ça me fait bizarre.

_Oui, je comprends. Si l'on me disait de prendre ma retraite du jour au lendemain, je pense que je serais troublé aussi. »

La française lui envoie un sourire reconnaissant.

« J'aimerais vous demander, commence le major.

_La vision de Tania ?

_Oui, c'est ça.

_Elle a vu la scène de sa mort, avec qui elle serait et ce qu'elle dirait. Elle a surtout vu celui qui l'accompagnerait. Vous savez, sa famille lui a toujours dit de vivre heureuse, d'accomplir ses rêves et tout ça…

_Oui, american dream, c'est fréquent.

_Très juste. Ses grands-mères sont mortes assez jeunes, et elle n'a jamais connu ses grands-pères qui étaient morts au combat. Ses propres parents sont décédés peu avant Adrian, d'un accident de voiture. Comme elle est fille unique, elle n'a eu personne avec qui partager sa souffrance. Et nous étions tous si meurtris que nous n'avons appris que tard ce qu'il était arrivé. Tania n'a jamais compris pourquoi ses grand-mères, malgré ce qu'elles lui disaient, continuaient d'avoir envie de vivre seules et de travailler dans des domaines qui ne leurs plaisaient pas. Je pense qu'elle a compris maintenant.

_Grâce à vous, à votre combat pour revenir auprès des vôtres ?

_Je voudrais pas me vanter, mais… fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Enfin, malgré tous les efforts faits pour lutter contre ce genre de clichés, elle et moi avons été éduquées dans l'idée qu'on ne peut être heureux qu'en étant en couple, avec des gosses, un chien, une maison en banlieue. Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas forcément faux non plus. Alors quand en plus on sait que l'on va mourir auprès d'un homme visiblement plus jeune que soit, ça doit causer un léger trouble émotionnel.

_Oui, je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire, même si je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir.

_Et bien, Tania est plus forte que moi, naturellement, alors imaginez qu'elle reçoive un entrainement plus poussé…

_Elle serait capable de faire plus que de voir l'avenir ?

_Beaucoup plus, dit Soazig en hochant vivement la tête. Vous savez, quand elle était aux mains de la Confrérie, elle voyait chaque être vivant sur cette planète, parce que ses pouvoirs étaient boostés, moi je pense qu'elle pourrait y arriver sans drogues, avec un bon entrainement.

_J'imagine que ça prendra du temps.

_Correct. Mais je lui fais confiance. Elle atteindra un stade que nous, pauvres mortels, ne pouvons atteindre.

_Quelque chose comme abandonner son enveloppe physique pour n'être que pure énergie ?

_Quelque chose comme l'ascension, oui.

_Wouah, souffle Lorne, époustouflé.

_Comme vous dites, répond Soazig en souriant. »

L'un des adolescent précédemment cité se lève brusquement, menaçant de faire tomber une autre cliente, arguant qu'ils devraient déjà être partis depuis longtemps, et que voilà le bus au loin, le dernier avant de rater l'heure. Tous se lèvent, râlant, faisant racler leurs chaises au sol, et courant rattraper le bus qui n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'arrêt.

« En plus, personne ne le verra, malgré tous ceux présents, personne ne la remarquera s'élever, ajoute Soazig. Et ceux qui la verrons mettrons ça sur le compte du soleil ou de l'émotion, pas d'un effet plus ou moins surnaturel.

_Mais l'ascension fait disparaitre les corps, personne ne pourrait rater ça ! »

Soazig lui envoie un sourire malicieux puis conspirateur

« Sauf si quelqu'un s'occupe de ça.

_Remplacer un corps comme ça ? Ca demanderait beaucoup de temps.

_Pas forcément, il suffirait juste de faire croire qu'il est là, au moment où il disparait, jusqu'à l'enterrement. Une illusion suffisante pour que tout le monde y croit.

_Un hologramme ? Il vous faudrait voler les technologies de la zone 52 pour ça.

_Oh, je pense que nos propres technologies auront bien évoluées d'ici là, mais je pensais à quelque chose de plus officiel.

_Il faudrait demander aux hauts gradés pour ça, et même si je ne doute pas que vous ayez de l'influence, je ne pense pas qu'ils vous aident pour masquer un fait qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs de voir arriver. Sauf si l'un d'entre eux vous croit sur parole. »

La française pouffe un peu puis reprend

«Imaginez que l'un d'entre eux ne l'est pas encore.

_Pardon ?

_Imaginez qu'un simple major de l'Air Force finisse par devenir général ? Après tout, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

_Euh, oui, souffle Lorne quelque peu surpris par l'information. Je croyais que vous ne voyiez plus l'avenir.

_Je ne vois plus le mien, ce qui signifie que je ne suis plus en danger. Par contre, je vois quelques petites choses qui vont me permettre d'aider d'autres personnes.

_Ok, le major soupire, cherchant ses mots. Imaginez que ce major ait du mal à vous croire, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?

_Que c'est bien normal, répond-elle en riant. Et aussi que si un jour Tania vient le voir en lui demandant de l'aider à rentrer chez elle, là il se souviendra peut-être de ce que j'ai dit, mais que jusque-là, toute cette histoire n'est pas bien importante.

_Je vois, et bien disons que le futur général essayera d'y penser. »

Les deux se regardent, soulagés.

« Vous voyez l'avenir d'autres personnes encore ? demande le major.

_Oui. Je sais qu'une de mes élèves a quelques soucis en ce moment, alors je vais l'aider un peu, mais de loin, pour le reste, je lui fais confiance. Et je vois aussi l'avenir de Yashi, qui va avoir beaucoup de problèmes, mais malheureusement je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle.

_L'avenir est bien sombre, alors.

_Ça dépend pour qui, dit-elle dans un sourire, puis elle lève la tête vers un nouvel arrivant. Moi, je vais me marier, l'expédition vogue vers son âge d'or ainsi que celui de ses pires ennemis, paradoxalement. »

Elle se lève embrasse son fiancé, puis Lorne se lève à son tour et serre la main au nouveau venu.

« Garth, j'imagine ?

_Très juste. Et vous êtes le major Lorne ?

_Affirmatif. Je n'ai pas demandé, mais puis-je savoir où vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

_Au Texas. Ce n'est pas très glorieux mais j'ai dû aider des délinquants.

_Moi aussi, ajoute Soazig, mais ça n'a pas empêché les grands de me donner une médaille. »

Les fiancés se sourient. Le militaire comprend qu'il est de trop.

« Bon, dit-il, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. »

Tous trois se saluent, puis au moment où ils vont s'en aller, Soazig finit :

« Major Lorne, pour ce qui est de Seely, le moment venu, ne vous en faites pas, lui aussi il atteindra l'ascension. »

Laissant Lorne le souffle coupé, elle et son fiancé s'en vont.

Après quelques instants où le militaire se remet de ses émotions, il regarde le ciel et constate une légère déformation, il sourit et se dit que, finalement, même en vacances, le colonel Sheppard fait des siennes. Et puis, non, bien sûr que non, l'avenir n'est pas sombre…

Fin


End file.
